Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/Classes
Classes Of Nor Galad Base Classes Avenger: Avengers are a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. Avengers in Nor Galad are a Cabal Of mysterious origins, praying and worshiping to their gods for divine strength. They are known for there deadly determination, skill, and prowess. Many avengers have tattoos all over there bodies, depending on their god and group, as well as markings cut into there body in the sign of their god. They will hunt down enemies, and protect mankind, but most have forsaken the Empires ruling, and only help the People inside the kingdoms, rather than the kingdoms and empire itself. Although most clerical foundations forbid the ancient teachings of the Avenger, they still respect Avengers for the work they do. Unlike the clergies however, monasteries do not forbid the ancient teachings of the Avenger-in addition, many monasteries, and usually monastic groups centered on the protection of the weak are happy to coexist with "peacemakers" of such high skill and motivation to their beliefs, and Avengers-no matter the belief- are accepted by many monks and monasteries as if they were a fellow monk. Bard: Bard is a plyable class in the land of Nor Galad. There are two distinct type of bards in Nor Galad. The Street Bard, and the Royal Bard. Royal Bards are known for their inspiring tunes, and tales of ages long past. They are known for being"the light in the otherwise boring town hall meeting", and sometimes to "the sometimes anoying bard, who sings off-key a little to much". They are charismatic, enthusiastic musicians, who enjoy the company of other people. The street bards, although just as jovial and respectful as the next Royal Bard, are treated with disdain and suspicion on the streets. The reason why? Because they are considered unclean, wandering beggars, who beg for money with their "mediocre" playing. Of course, these are all images put into the minds of the people by the Empire. A royal bard, would sit down with a street bard any day, and the two would sing songs to their heart's content, if the laws allowed it. Rogue: Rogue is a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. A thief is a thief, and will always be a thief. Rogues in Nor Galad act very similarly to other rogues in other campaigns. They are more commonly found in street gangs, assassin guilds, or in the black market: in guilds, with partners: the only way to survive in the under city of Nor Galad. Rogues are always opportunistic as ever-Some thieves guilds are bought out by the government, and used as extra income, resource and intelligence gathering, or even as Scapegoats, that amazingly disappear, only to be hired back for a different project a few months later. Because their are many types of thieves, rogues, and cutthroats in the world, there is always a thief that uses his or her power for good... Fighter: Fighter is a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. Out of all the classes in Nor Galad, fighter is probably the most widely accepted. They are considered honorable, just and valiant, and even mercenaries and bounty hunters are respected as masters of there trade. Whether they are knights,soldiers,mercenaries,bounty hunters, you name it, a fighter is a person to respect. Some powerful fighters are even adopted into the military, at very high ranks, with special status-such as, GHH(Goverment Head Hunter) or GC, Goverment: Captain. These are fighters who have slowly risen up the ranks, in leaps and bounds, to be recognized as a threat to the government. However, despite the great respect warriors of all types have of all types, a warrior that's a jerk, is still a jerk- and in Nor Galad, one doesn't survive long being a jerk unless they have the power to back it up.... Warlock: Warlock is a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. In Nor Galad, warlocks, much like avengers, are a mysterious group. But unlike avengers, who are generally sociably accepted, most warlocks are openly shunned. There are many Tiefling warlocks. Some say this is because it falls within Tiefling steryotype, letting them rise up in status in the eyes of the people- or at least in fear- However, the rise in status doesn't matter in the eyes of the people to most Tieflings- it matters in only one place in society: the under city. Within the system of the undercity, no-one cares about race or background: because of this, tieflings can rise and become powerful warlocks, giving them a sense of meaning to their existence. They don't mind being shunned by the outside world, or feared int eh eyes of the people for being a warlock, because many tieflings are treated as such anyway. Because of the rising ambition of the Tiefling race, and innate connections with otherworldly beings, tieflings now dominate the warlock system. Drow are also common shadow warlocks,but few escape the shadow caves alive, on the path to the (warlock city). Most of these "escaped" drow are drow that fled from the ways of the Drow, or from some obscene deathly ritual- in any case, most Drow warlocks you find in the Warlock City aren't the type that would stab you in the back the moment you looked away. Despite this, drow warlocks as still looked down upon in the eyes of the people- upper society. However, some warlocks are sociably acceptable. These are usually those who choose the fey pack, although there are as many insane twisted fey warlocks as there are more neutrally aligned fey warlocks, so even these warlocks are treated with suspicion. Many star pact warlocks are Royal astronomers, and keep there -Arts- hidden. Star Pact warlocks are not widely known, because of there tendency to keep hidden, and the rareness of the pack in warlocks of Nor Galad. Most of the younger less experienced warlock consider the Star Pact to be for "sissies", until they are trumped by a level 30 star pact advisor (NPC....ooo that burns) Many warlocks are also vestige warlocks, paying tribute to multiple different creatures in exchange for power. Mailka the Mad: Most star pact warlocks who reveal there Art are considered wise and respectable, and are usually not faced with adversary.This is because, in every school in Nor Galad, there is the story Of Mailka the Mad,(star warlock). This human warlock re-created half the universe and the sun in less than 1 minute, after the Dark and Infernal path blew it up, from a tip from a mad fey, so then Mailka got hailed as a hero. What they don't tell you is that Mailka, a infernal path tiefling, drow dark pact, and Eladrin Fey pact were trying to summon a creature that would fix the universe, and they messed up and summoned the Moon creature, and it ate the sun and half the planets. The other three disappeared, and Mailka has been gifted with immortality, and is trying to help the underground community of warlocks. Wizard: Wizard is a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. In Nor Galad, unlike the warlocks, are commonly accepted and accepted by the world. Much like fighter, Wizards are respected- of course for different things. Their power, wisdom, and strength is most of what lets such a huge combination of kingdoms and small empires combine into one all powerful ruling empire in the Continent of Nor Galad. Of course their are always the crazy ones... Shaman: Shaman is a playable class in the land of Nor Galad. Shamans in Nor Galad are considered rare. Truthfully, Shamans are not rare, but are usually disguised as summoning wizards, and more often, do not go into urban environment, and are usually not seen. Shamans are renowned in the natural world, by animals, druids, and other creatures of the wild, for their abilities to contact the spirits of the earth so intimately. 'Paragon Paths'Rarararararararar ---- → Nor Galad→Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/Classes Category:User Category:4e Category:Campaign Setting